


Listen

by gilesbabe



Series: In A Lifetime [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel listens to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

The first few days of Castiel’s imprisonment had been torture. Listening to Sam and Bobby pleading with him to come and help Dean when he could only move a few feet in either direction almost drove him mad. Hearing Sam say that Dean had died two more times that first night, even though the doctors had been able to get his heart going again, had made the heart in his vessels’ chest feel as though it had momentarily stopped as well. 

After those first three days neither Sam nor Bobby had called out to him again. His world now consisted of the building he was trapped in and the faint sounds of far away cars. That sound was pretty constant, so it must be a major highway. Once, he had heard the sound of voices nearby and he had shouted, but they had not heard him. Obviously whatever was keeping people from seeing the building was muting any sound as well. 

Sunlight streaming through windows high in the walls helped keep track of the passage of time, and at least once every day he tested the strength of the barrier. At night he could hear the sounds of bugs and small animals, probably mice or rats, scurrying around the building, but none ever crossed the design. 

One day a cat found its way into the building. It was not feral, it was wearing a collar, and Castiel had thought that if he could put a note under the collar perhaps the owners might pass a message on to Sam. The cat had appeared to be willing to come to him, but when its paw touched the design in the floor it had hissed and ran away.

Castiel knew that Dean would be disappointed in him, but he could find no way out of the trap. He spent most of his time laying flat on his back, just listening to the sound of the wind blowing around the building, the rustle of the rodents, and the faint sound of cars.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel stood up, turning around to look for the source of the voice. “Dean?” Silence. Just when Castiel was thinking that he had hallucinated the voice, it came again.

“So, um, maybe I’m crazy but somehow I think you can hear me.”

Dean was talking to him. At first he didn’t really pay attention to what was being said, he was just happy to hear that voice so strong and well. So when he started listening again, what he heard was such a shock that he sank to his knees.

“I’m blind now, Cas. Flying debris severed the optic nerve in both my eyes.” Dear Father, no. Not his eyes. Dean’s soul shined so brightly through his eyes. His thoughts, his feelings, everything that made him Dean Winchester, it was all there for the entire world to see, so clear and beautiful. Father, please no. Don’t give him this burden too, not with all that he has already bourn. Castiel brought his attention back to Dean’s voice.

“I told Sam that I was sure you are alive, that I would feel it if you were dead. I hope I’m right.” He could hear Dean yawn. “Crap, these meds kick in fast. I’ll be mumbling here in a couple of minutes. So, stay alive, Cas. Find a way out of whatever trap old Raphie put you in.” Dean yawned again. “Talk to you later. Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel murmured. The rest of his night was spent going over what Dean had said, his mind filling in the parts that he had not consciously listened to at the time. Dean was alive. He was blind, and in pain from his injuries, but he was alive and he was healing. 

 

The next month passed in much the same way. Castiel would try to escape his prison, he would watch the sunlight move across the floor, and he would listen as Dean talked to him. He marveled again at the resiliency of humans in general and Dean in particular. Every night Dean would start his conversation with some silly thing that had happened that day, usually making a joke about something he had done due to his lack of sight. He would vent his frustrations with Sam’s protectiveness, would voice his gratitude at Bobby’s calm acceptance of his attempts at independence. But he could also hear Dean’s growing fear that no one was hearing what he was saying.

“Dean, I’m here, I’m listening. If I could be there with you I would.” He threw back his head and howled his frustrations to the heavens. “Father, please! You must have brought me back for a reason. Why are you allowing this to happen?” Castiel sat back down and rested his head on his knees, feeling more alone than he ever had in his long existence.

The night passed, the sunlight flowed across the floor, but Castiel didn’t move. 

Just past mid day he heard, “Hey, Cas.” His head came up sharply. Why was Dean speaking to him now? “Cas? That you?” Castiel surged to his feet, automatically pushing at the barrier, trying to get out so he could go to Dean. “Who is it? Who’s there?” Castiel battered the barrier, his fists leaving bloody marks in the air. To his horror he recognized the voice that answered Dean.

“Well, what have we here? Has dear Castiel’s toy been broken?”

His growl was echoed by Dean. “Raphael.”

Castiel lost it. 

He couldn’t control himself, and the small part of him that was watching in astonishment wasn’t sure he wanted to. He flung himself at the barrier over and over. 

“You bastard! Leave him alone you cock-sucking cunt! You mother-fucking son of a bitch!” The words were pouring out of his mouth without restraint. “When I get out of here you are dead, Raphael. DEAD! Even Father won’t find enough of you to bring back, assuming that he would want to bring back such a fucking miserable excuse for an archangel like you.”

He heard Raphael laugh and a red haze covered his vision. Castiel continued cursing and attacking the barrier until suddenly Dean’s voice cut through the rage. 

“Cas, Cas, it’s okay, he’s gone. He didn’t hurt me; I’m fine.” Dean started laughing. “Dude, who have you been hanging with lately? You sure as fuck didn’t learn those words from me.” 

Castiel leaned against the barrier, blood covering him from head to toe. He chuckled weakly. “Who else have I have a chance to hang with? Of course I learned them from you, just because you might not have said them aloud around me doesn’t mean you didn’t think them. And as I told you many times, Dean, your thoughts can be quite loud.” He straightened abruptly. “Dean?”

“Cas, I could hear you. When Raphael touched me, he put his hand over your mark and I could hear you. There has to be some way that we can use that. Just hang in there, Cas. I’ll find you and get you out, I promise.”

As Dean continued to talk, Castiel continued to chuckle. Only Dean would make that kind of promise, but then, only Dean would somehow find a way to keep it.


End file.
